


Almost Caught

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [76]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Genderbending, Human, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate doesn't mind messing around at work, but she does mind people potentially finding out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Caught

She squirmed. She crossed her ankles. She adjusted her skirt for the umpteeth time.  
  
Tailgate just couldn't sit still.  
  
It was nearly ten minutes to noon and she just wanted lunch to come faster.  
  
She wasn't hungry. Not to say that she wasn't feeling a little hungry, but there were more pressing matters at hand.  
  
Say the pulsing vibrator in her vagina at that moment.  
  
Cyclonus was probably doing this on purpose. He had promised to take it out at lunch and let her rest for the remainder of the day. That is until they went to the hotel...  
  
But he hadn't been kind with the toy. Oh Primus, it had been... awful. Not so much that she didn't enjoy the pleasurable sensations, but... They both knew that she was a loud lover. Not to mention incredibly sensitive. And yet... Currently, he had it on the highest setting. At least she was sure he did. It was vibrating to hard inside of her that it was making her always drenched walls tremble even harder than before.  
  
She had to run to the bathroom at least five times that morning. Not because she had to pee or anything. But because she had to  _orgasm_. She didn't want to get her desk chair or underwear stained. She would have just died if her coworkers found out what was being done to her.  
  
Her toes curled inside her shoes as she felt the thing pulse against her cervix. Damn it, she couldn't focus on any of her work! And she was so painfully aroused that her nipples were starting to poke out through her shirt. She couldn't even touch herself! She was at work and the last thing she needed was one of her friends coming into her cubicle and seeing her masturbate! She wasn't sure how much more she could take of this...  
  
"Oy! You got a minute to talk, squirt?"  
  
Tailgate nearly squealed in horror. Oh Primus, why him of all people? Why him?  
  
"Great. It's hard to find you around lunchtime. Always off eating it somewhere private..." Whirl stepped in, the one person she had not wanted to see all day long, and sat himself down on the chair across from her. "I need your help double checking these reports for the new department budgets. I think I got them right, but I can't figure out why Products and Testing Departments aren't adding up."  
  
Damn it. She couldn't just turn him away. He would get suspicious if she told him off when he was actually doing his job! And then he might figure out what was going on with her! Oh Primus, he'd never let her live it down!  
  
"S-Sure. Let me take a-!-quick look at them!"  
  
He paused for a moment, watching as she leaned over, an eyebrow arched. "You okay? You look whiter than Soundwave and that's saying something."  
  
Crap, crap. She couldn't let him know! Cyclonus had lowered it ever so slowly that when he had suddenly jolted it back up to max, she couldn't stop herself from nearly jumping out of her seat.  
  
"J-Just..."  
  
"Just?"  
  
"N-Nothing! Just... Just nothing...!" She quickly took the budget sheet from him and started looking over it. She forced herself to concentrate on it, trying to ignore the vibrating thing inside of her.  
  
Damn it, this was the worst! Why did Whirl have to come to her desk now?! And why did Cyclonus have to torture her like this?! This just wasn't fair! It was just so humiliating... She swore - she was never going to let him do this again!  
  
Whirl just watched the woman for a few moments. Something was definitely up. She was trembling ever so slightly and she seemed way off... And he had noticed that she had gone to the bathroom a few times today. More often than usual.  
  
He leaned in closer to her, only to pull back when he swore he could have heard something. Almost like a whirring noise.  
  
"You hear that?"  
  
"H-Hear what...!?" She bit down hard on her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning.  
  
"I hear something... Like a cell phone vibrating."  
  
Tailgate paled. Oh Primus... Oh Primus! He could hear the vibrator inside of her! She swallowed and gave a weak laugh, shrugging awkwardly. "I-I don't hear anything..." She felt herself starting to pant, eyes widening in horror when she realized another orgasm was starting to build up. No... NO! Not in front of Whirl!  
  
Whirl leaned back in his seat as he watched her slowly look over the file. Christ, she sure was taking her time... Maybe she was sick. Or maybe it was her period... He knew how some of the chicks in this department got when it was their time of the month. Scary as hell if you asked him.  
  
"Tailgate."  
  
Both Whirl and Tailgate looked up, seeing Cyclonus standing next to her cubicle. Tailgate's bottom lip trembled and she let out a sigh of sweet relief, nearly collapsing in her chair when she felt him shut off the vibrator inside of her. But she couldn't give herself away... Not when she was so close to getting away from Whirl.  
  
"Come to my office - I need to discuss something with you."  
  
"Hey, she's helping me-"  
  
"I'm quite certain she can assist you after lunch."  
  
"Can't your little 'meeting' wait?"  
  
"No, but you can." He gestured for Tailgate to follow him, who quickly stood up - though her legs almost gave out due to being so weak - and followed the man into his office.  
  
The walk wasn't too long, but it almost felt like an eternity as they walked by several people, Tailgate having to say hello before they finally entered into his office.  
  
Cyclonus locked the door behind them before he led Tailgate over to a chair. As she sat back onto it, he lifted her knees up to reveal her wet panties and the device's battery. "You weren't hurt, were you?"  
  
She wanted to yell at him, but she knew his first priority was that she hadn't been hurt having this inside her the whole morning. Shaking her head, she watched as he reached under her skirt to remove the battery power strapped to her leg before he gently rubbed at her raging clitoris. She shivered in a soft orgasm as he slowly pulled the soaked device out, finally relieving her of stimulation.  
  
It was still enough to make her groan in pleasure. Tailgate was so out of it that as her head rolled back, she failed to register Cyclonus leaving to put away the vibrator in his desk. Or him coming back, picking her up, and carrying her over to his desk.  
  
She panted hard, trembling slightly as her back lay against the cool surface of his desk. She suddenly felt tired and drained... Well, she had had six orgasms in one day... And she was still at work! Why was Cyclonus so sadistic at times?  
  
Then, she suddenly felt hands at her thighs. She gasped and jerked up, eyes widening when she saw that he had her legs spread wide open, breathing hard at her pussy.  
  
"C-Cyclonus?!"  
  
"Despite several orgasms, it does not seem to me that you're satisfied," he responded as he leaned in to kiss at her wet lips, "And I need to make up for what I put you through with Whirl before."  
  
"W-Wh-What? I don't-!" Tailgate arched back when she felt his tongue suddenly stab through her lips to reach the wet and aching walls of her pussy.  
  
"It's quite simple. For the next hour, I will satisfy you enough that not only will you have to limp back to your desk," he drew back to stare her down over the landscape of her body, "But you will be able to focus on work until after work."  
  
"A-After work? Y-You don't... hotel?"  
  
"Of course," he chuckled as her sentence structure broke down. "I will properly... what was that one phrase Whirl said before? Ah... I will properly fuck your brains out once we get there. In the meantime, I will have to restrain myself further so that you do not end up a pile of wet and sticky flesh just lying on my desk. That wouldn't be good sight to have for that interview I have this afternoon."  
  
Tailgate couldn't answer back. Mostly in part to Cyclonus leaning back down to start eating at her pussy again, but also due to her brain trying hard to process the images and promises he had given her. Primus, she didn't think she would be able to handle what he had in store for her tonight...  
  
Though, she probably needed to focus on being able to handle this attack first. Knowing Cyclonus, it would only be the first of many during their lunch hour.  
  
A very long hour.


End file.
